


Plan: Sabotage

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jealous Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Jinyoung had liked his best friend since forever when they had both came out to each other. He would have thought the older male would have caught on to all those non so subtle hints throughout the years. But when the older male said he’s going to try and go on dates to find the “one”, being the best friend that he was encouraged him to do so. But he had a plan. He was going to ruin every single one of them. This was plan sabotage.





	Plan: Sabotage

Every Saturday morning was the same. Jinyoung would be over at Mark’s shared apartment for lazy lounging day on the couch. Jinyoung would be sitting on the couch reading a book while Mark’s head laid on his lap browsing on his phone. The television was only on to fill the void of silence.

Jackson Wang, Mark’s flatmate, walks into the living room stretching his arms above his head as a yawn escapes his lips. His eyes slowly land on Jinyoung and Mark on the couch, but it doesn’t seem to faze him. Instead, he continues to stretch his arms while lazily making his way to the kitchen for a morning breakfast. The position Jinyoung and Mark were in is nothing Jackson haven’t seen before for the last two years. Opening the fridge to grab out a carton of orange juice he pours himself a glass cup of that juice. Taking a gulp of the drink his other free hand goes to card through his recently dyed blonde hair. “Don't you guys ever get tired or bored of ‘lazy lounging day’?” Arching one of his eyebrows up in question he places his drink down on the kitchen counter. Without taking his attention away from his phone Mark answers the question easily. As if this question had been asked a thousand times before.

“No, we both like staying in on a Saturday and prefer not doing anything.” The answer came out dry and stiff. Like Mark was questioning Jackson's friendship with him because ‘We lived together for two years. You should know this by now?’.

Rolling his eyes Jackson points his index finger at the two of them, “But don’t you guys do that _every day_.” Jackson had a point, Jinyoung had been to their shared apartment so much that the blonde had once asked Jinyoung ‘Why don't you just move in with us?’ But the younger male denied the offer explaining how there isn't a third room in the apartment and he's not quite there with Mark to share a room together. Mark didn't seem to have questioned the answer only shrugging his shoulders. But Jackson had taken note of that, wondering what the younger guy had meant.

The voice of Jinyoung pulls Jackson from his thought as he looks towards the younger who had spoken. Like Mark, the black raven hair male didn't bother to put down his book to look at the direction of the blonde. “We do, but I get to stay here _longer_ on Saturday.” That earns another eye roll from Jackson.

“As long as you two aren't sick and tired of spending time with each other every second, every minute, every hour, of every day. Then that's fine by me.” Grabbing his now empty glass cup he goes to rinse it off the kitchen sink and placed it on the dish rack to dry. Turning around he goes back down the hallway to his room. The door clicks shut announcing that Jackson has just entered and closed his bedroom door.

Hearing the door click shut Jinyoung places his book down slightly, but away from Mark's head. Was he hanging over here too much? As if hearing Jinyoung's thought, “I’ll never get tired of you Jinyoungie.” Mark announces, head still laying on Jinyoung's lap. Head slightly tilted upward to look at Jinyoung. The sight had Jinyoung's heart fluttering. It was so hard for him _not_ to fall for Mark. Given how much nonsubtle hints he had given the older male that he liked him, he was now pretty sure Mark doesn't feel the same way as him. So he decided to be Mark’s best friend was the next best thing he could have.

Shifting his book to hold with his left hand only, his free right-hand fingers go to run through Mark’s light brown hair. If Jackson had stayed out here longer he would be puking by now. This scene was so domestic and sickeningly sweet. It was amazing to Jinyoung how Mark never questioned if this was way more intimate than a best friend should be. Reminding himself to play his part as a ‘best friend’ and nothing more he moves his hand from running through Mark’s hair to giving him a flick to the forehead.

“You dork,” he scoffs pretending to go back to his reading. In the corner of his eye he sees Mark pout as he goes to rub his assaulted forehead, “but I’ll never be tired of you too.” He adds on seeing Mark’s pout quirk up into a smile.

“Still in the same position I see.” Jackson comments coming back out of his room dressed in grey sweatpants and a black hoodie that was over his white tank top. He shifts his gym bag on his right shoulder before entering the kitchen once more to grab a bottle of water. “I’m heading to the gym.” He announces heading to the front door to put on his shoes. “Have fun staying in, you guys.” Jackson had meant it when he said it because he was an overall sweet guy. “Oh and Mark are you still up for it?”

The question had intrigued Jinyoung as he furrowed his brows slightly. Mark nods his head before replying back with a yes. As Jackson gives one last wave to both men inside the apartment he shuts the front door behind him. Jinyoung being curious couldn't help but ask what Jackson was talking about. “What's Jackson talking about? What are you up for?”

Mark shifts from his position to sit up beside Jinyoung on the couch. He watches at the older male bites his bottom lip contemplating whether to tell him or not. That sends a bad feeling to the pit of Jinyoung's stomach. Whenever the older male bites his bottom lip it always means Mark has something to tell him but was unsure if Jinyoung would like it or not. Ninety-nine percent of the time it was always something Jinyoung didn't like. “What is it?” He asks feeling his heartbeat pick up out of fear. He has a bad feeling about whatever Mark was going to tell him.

“Jackson talked me into going on dates.” Mark answers looking at Jinyoung, his eyes searching for any reaction of his. Swallowing down his cry he managed a small smile in return.

“That's great.” Jinyoung replies back. _Wrong. It’s not ‘great’ at all. I want to scream and murder Jackson Wang right now_.

“Really?” Mark asks letting out a breath he was holding. “That's good because here I thought you'd object to this.”

Faking a scoff he pushes Mark on the shoulder gently, “Why would I?” _Yes, I a hundred percent object to this._ “It's a good thing you want to go and find yourself a boyfriend.”

“Ah,” Mark rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “I actually want to find the ‘ _one’_ .” _Well. Fuck. Me. He wants to find the ‘one’. Isn't this jolly good news? What the actual fuc-_

“That's a fantastic idea!” Jinyoung blurts out stopping himself from thinking any further. “As your best friend, I am so happy to hear you say that. I don't want you being single forever.” He jokes as Mark rolled his eyes his cheeks turning red slightly in embarrassment.

“You really think so?” The older male asks as Jinyoung nod his head giving his approval and support. _This was going to be hard._

  


“Why do you look all pouty? Especially coming back from Mark's apartment?” Kim Wonpil, Jinyoung’s own flatmate, asks as he watched Jinyoung come in through the front door from the living room couch.

“Don't even ask.” Jinyoung mutters heading straight to his room closing the door behind him with a little bit of force. “What the hell? Wonpil!” He yells from his room before storming out with someone in toll by the ear. “Why is your little brother in my room?” He asks with a frown not enjoying this day at all. His patience was beginning to run thin. He hears the younger boy yelp in pain as he struggles to free himself from Jinyoung's grasp on his ear. That only earns a harder grip on the ear as he whines in pain again.

“Wonpil hyung save me!” The young boy begs as Wonpil goes to swat Jinyoung hand that was gripping his little brother’s ear. Jinyoung lets go reluctantly because that boy totally deserved that.

“Kim Yugyeom apologize to Jinyoung. Why were you in his room in the first place? Weren't you in mine using my computer to play games?” Wonpil asks as Yugyeom rubs his ear that was abused. Yugyeom was Wonpil little brother who was still in high school compared to his older brother who was in college. But their height difference was so different. The high schooler was taller by Jinyoung and Wonpil by a head. ‘What is this huge baby giant eating?’ Jinyoung asked when they stood next to Yugyeom once long ago. Wonpil was the same age as Jinyoung and Jackson, all three attended the same university as Mark who was only a year older than them.

“You don't have the latest game like Jinyoung hyung!” Yugyeom answers honestly. Jinyoung wasn't much of a gamer, but Mark was and those two constantly played with each other. Even if Jinyoung wasn't the best player, Mark never seemed to complain though. So he does have more games and the latest ones unlike his brother Wonpil. Crossing his arms over his chest Jinyoung glares at Yugyeom who squirms a little in his spot. “I’m sorry Jinyoung hyung. For being in your room and playing your games without asking.” Yugyeom apologizes that has Jinyoung's face softening. Yugyeom was like his own little brother to him since Wonpil was a close friend of his since high school beside Mark. He couldn't stay mad at the still growing tall boy for any moment longer.

Waving his hand as if accepting his apology, “You're excused, go on and continue playing your online game with Bambam.” Jinyoung says as a smile returns to Yugyeom’s face.

“Thanks, Jinyoung thing! You're the best!” The boy compliments before dashing back inside Jinyoung's room.

“Yah! You punk how dare you say he's the best when I allowed you to come to our apartment in the first place to play games!” Wonpil fires back with no success as Yugyeom ignored him. Leaning back on the sofa Wonpil huffs in annoyance as Jinyoung plops down on the sofa beside him sighing in despair. “What's wrong with you?”

Turning his head to look at Wonpil who eyes him curiously Jinyoung lets out another sigh. “I’m regretting playing the best friend role.”

“Care to elaborate some more?” To clarify, Wonpil knew about Jinyoung’s crush he had on Mark since high school. Hey, even though Mark was his best friend Jinyoung needed someone to confide in just to talk about his feelings towards the older male. Wonpil was Jinyoung’s second closest friend and when he confessed his feelings for Mark to the older male (by only five months) he didn’t look at him with disgust. Instead, he gave Jinyoung a warm smile looking at him still the same and giving him advice.

“Stupid Jackson had to go and talk Mark into going on dates. Now he’s trying to find the ‘one’ from these dates.” Jinyoung groans covering his face with one of his hands. “Being his best friend I encouraged him to do so. Even though I’m screaming internally for him to not do it.” Placing a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder Wonpil gave it a squeeze as comfort and a sympathetic smile.

“Maybe it’s time to stop being his best friend.” Wonpil suggests, peeking through his fingers Jinyoung furrowed his brow in disagreement.

“You know I can’t do that. I need him in my life.”

“I don’t mean like cutting him off of your life. What I meant is perhaps instead of accepting to be just his best friend because it’s clearly hurting you. Try making him fall for you. Make him see you in a new light.” By the end of the sentence, Wonpil smiles triumphantly like he agrees with his own advice.

“You don’t think I tried that before? I gave him hints that I like him, but he never caught on. He clearly just sees me as his best friend.” Jinyoung answers sadly being reminded of the many times of failure.

“You never know until you try again. I don’t think you should give yourself the benefit of the doubt.”

“Ugh, I can’t stop imagining Mark going on blind dates.”

Wonpil sighs because Jinyoung was clearly not listening to him. He was too wrapped up in his own imagination of Mark going on dates with other guys already. “Why don’t you just ruin Mark’s date then?” He suggests jokingly.

“Ruin Mark’s date…” Jinyoung echoes Wonpil words in deep thought. “That’s it! If I ruin every single one of Mark’s date he’ll stop!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” The older male replies back with concern watching Jinyoung jump up from the couch. “Are you preventing Mark from dating anyone at all?” Once again ignoring his words Jinyoung dashes down the hallway to his room. “Why don’t you just confess to him for goodness sake!” Wonpil yells after him as he watches Yugyeom being pushed out of Jinyoung’s room before the door shuts closed.

  


Huddling by himself at the corner of a building Jinyoung watches from across the street as Mark was waiting inside a coffee shop by the window. He may have followed Mark when he left his apartment this morning. Shivering from the cold he watches on as Mark took a sip from his hot coffee. How Jinyoung wished he was inside somewhere warm as well. He pulls his black mask slightly higher up his face to…

  1. Hide his face.
  2. Hopefully, keep warm from the cold.



Taking out his phone to look at the time he groans. It's already eleven thirty-seven, the man Mark was supposed to be meeting was seven minutes late. Was he going to show up or not? But hey if he doesn't this means good news for Jinyoung right? Just as Jinyoung considered this, a man dressed in a leopard print pattern long fur coat walks inside the shop and heads straight towards Mark's table. The coat was eye-catching but the royal red beret he was wearing paired with black sunglasses made him look stunning. It wasn't often you see someone dress so fashionable like this. He had made everyone turn their head.

Now Jinyoung couldn't hear anything they were saying. He was also terrible at reading people's lips. But he could read body language pretty well. The guy was confident with his looks and style. He proudly sat down in the chair across from Mark. Pulling off his sunglasses in one swift motion. If Jinyoung was to guess, the man was certainly in the design department of their university. _If_ he was from their school.

Watching further, he watches Mark bringing out his hand for a handshake. Jinyoung could tell Mark was nervous by the way he constantly shifts his gaze to his cup of coffee. If this was any other day Jinyoung would have appreciated how cute Mark was. But today was not that day to do that. His main focus is to ruin Mark’s date. He would do just that if he had only a plan to execute it. Frankly, he doesn't so he's going to have to wing it. Like how he does with some of his homework in college. Just then the man in the royal red beret waved over a waiter to probably to give his order. Groaning Jinyoung knew he was going to be out in the cold for a long while.

Forty-seven minutes and twenty-five seconds later in the freezing cold does Jinyoung finally see Mark and his date step out of the cafe. The poor cold man could only thank the heavens for finally being able to move from his spot. Both males were making their way down the street. Trying to be undetected, Jinyoung waited for a couple of seconds before crossing the street to follow behind them. Mark was walking side by side with his date and he was shorter by an inch. Again, Jinyoung would be fawning over how short Mark was because he was taller than Mark by an inch as well. _Now's not the time to gush about Mark._ Jinyoung tells himself as he trails behind the two males walking in front of him.

Those two ended up walking for a while with no clear destination. Mark’s date was rambling on about high-end fashion which answered Jinyoung’s assumption of him being a student in the design apartment. Looking at the back of Mark’s body and how quiet he was being. Only making a comment when it was the right time to, Jinyoung could imagine Mark’s face. Stiff and uncomfortable. Compared to Jinyoung, Mark was always the less sociable one. Difficult to approach and difficult to talk to. It takes awhile for him to warm up to someone and an even longer time if he can’t find a common ground with them. Right now Mark was having a difficult time finding a common ground with his date. _But I guess this is playing in my favor right?_ Jinyoung couldn’t help but smirk behind his mask. The two made a right turn to a children park to continue their walk. Lifting an eyebrow up in judgment Jinyoung was considering their choice of places to go to because it was winter and it was freezing out in South Korea. He could only sigh because this meant he was going to be out in the cold longer.

Jinyoung sat far off on another bench as his bottom began to freeze. Mark’s date was doing a great majority of the talking and he didn't seem to mind. Glancing at his wristwatch Jinyoung decide it was time to end Mark's date because…

  1. It wasn't going well.
  2. He's sure Mark is really bored.
  3. He can't stand staying out in the cold any longer.
  4. He wants to ruin this date whether it's going good or bad. Period.



Shaking his head he had got to stop numbering things off in his head. Talking to himself like this wasn't good anyways. Looking around the park hoping an idea will strike him to sabotage this date the only thing he see’s are parents and their children. _Great. All there is here are children and more children._ Like a struck of lightning an idea comes to his head jolting him to sit upward. Children. He was going to use the children here to his advantage to end the date. Getting up from his seat he walks further away to take off his mask. He didn’t want to give off the vibe of a ‘stranger danger’. He watches as the children dressed in their thick coat wrapped in their scarves playing amongst themselves on the swing and slides. Some of the older children were playing off together to the side with their own toy they had brought. Jinyoung figured the older kids would be able to help him with his task and actually carry through with it. Approaching one of the older kid holding a bottle of soda he taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. The kid turns around making eye contact with Jinyoung. Bending down a little to shorten their height difference he flashes his best warm smile. “Hey kiddo what's your name?”

The kid eyes Jinyoung for a few seconds before speaking bluntly. “My mom told me not to talk to strangers.”

“I won't be a stranger if I tell you my name right? I’m Park Jinyoung and you are?” Jinyoung tries to prompt. He wasn't trying to lure the kid from the park. He just wanted his help. Observing his face again Jinyoung could tell the kid was considering if he was a good guy or not. He seemed to have finally come to a conclusion as he spoke softly.

“I’m Lee Tae Woo.”

“Nice to meet you, Tae Woo. Do you want to earn a bag of candy? All I need you to do is help me out with a favor.” Jinyoung points out to the convenience store across the street to make it more convincing that he wasn't lying.

“I don't want candies.” Tae Woo answers along with a shake of his head.

“How about five dollars then? You could go buy whatever you want at the convenience store for yourself and friends.”

“Ten dollars.”

Cons of negotiating with older children? They were harder to bribe. But what could Jinyoung do? Saying goodbye to his ten dollar bill in his wallet he nods his head coming to an agreement with the kid. “Alright here’s what you have to do. You see those two men sitting on the bench over there?” Pointing across the park to the bench Mark and his date was sitting at, it looks like they were still doing the same thing. Mark looking bored and his date still going on about something. The kid, Tae Woo, nod his head indicating he sees who Jinyoung was pointing at. “I’m trying to help my friend who looks bored over there.”

“Why can’t you help him yourself?”

“Because I don’t want him to know I’m helping him.”

“But what if he’s not bored?”

“Tae Woo, how old are you?”

“Nine years old.”

“I’ll give you eleven dollars if you stop asking questions and just do as I say.” Jinyoung tries to bribe once more, the kid was asking too many questions to his liking.

“Twelve.”

_Figures. The kid is too smart. Maybe I should have asked the younger kids instead…_

Letting out a defeated sigh Jinyoung agrees begrudgingly before pointing to the kid’s drink in hand. “Alright, here’s what you have to do. It’s really simple. Just walk up to the two men there and say you like the coat the leopard pattern man is wearing. Ask for a closer look and “accidentally” spill the drink you’re holding on the coat. Alright?”

“But I’ll get in trouble.” Tae Woo says furrowing his brows together while protruding his lips out.

“You won't be in trouble if you don't get caught.” In all his life Jinyoung would have never guessed he was going to teach a child to do something bad. He was all about teaching children to follow the rules and to do good. Not playing pranks and ruining someone’s coat. But Tae Woo seems to like what Jinyoung had said as a smile was plaster on his face.

“Okay!”

“Hey, but listen only do this right now. Don't ever do this to anybody because it's not nice. Okay?” He had to at least lecture the kid so he wouldn't do this to anybody else. Tae Woo nods his head eagerly. “Right, so just do as I told you and run out the park. I’ll meet you outside the park so I can give you the money to go to the convenience store.”

Sending Tae Woo off as he puts the black mask back on he walks out the children park. Looking through the bushes he watches as Tae Woo walks up to Mark and his date on the bench as he was instructed. Pointing to the leopard coat Mark’s date smiles and goes to talk to Tae Woo who looks off to the park to find Jinyoung. Giving him a thumbs up of encouragement Tae Woo turns back to Mark’s date. He said something that had Mark’s date motioning for Tae Woo to feel his coat. Reaching out with his hands Jinyoung witness Tae Woo’s “trip” spilling his drink on the leopard print coat. Mark’s date yelps in surprise as he hops up from the bench. Tae Woo bows in apologies before dashing off. He met with Jinyoung outside the park with a smile.

“Did I do well?” Tae Woo asks excitedly.

“You have a talent for acting. As promised here's your twelve dollars. But remember don't do this again because it's not nice. Alright?” Handing the money to him Jinyoung ruffles the kid’s hair who nods his head.

“Then hyung shouldn’t do this again because it's not nice as well.” Jinyoung could only laugh to that as he waves the kid off. Turning his attention back to the park he manages to catch Mark waving goodbye to his date. Leopard print guy walks out of the park with a pout still trying to dry his coat. On the other hand, Mark let out a breath he was holding. Probably relieved his date was cut short. Jinyoung could only grin, it was a good thing he was looking after Mark then.

  


“So how did your first date go?” Jinyoung asks that night taking a seat at the dinner table pretending he didn't know all about Mark’s date. Wonpil who was sitting at the dinner table across from him looks up from his textbook to give him a hard look. The guy saw Jinyoung dash out of the apartment this morning in a hurry and when he called after him he clearly remembers the happy announcement of “off to ruin a date”! Mouthing a “What?” he gets up from his chair just as he just sat down to walk to his room to talk in private instead.

Closing the door shut behind him, Jinyoung heads to plop himself down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling he listens to Mark through the other line. “I think it could have been better.” The older male answers frankly. Jinyoung could imagine Mark biting his bottom lip as he said that. Based on the tone he was using.

“Wasn't a perfect match huh?” Jinyoung questions.

“Yeah, the guy was from our university design department. I know nothing about fashion furthermore design.” Mark groans that had Jinyoung laughing. “That's not funny Jinyoungie.”

Mark might think that Jinyoung was laughing because he was finding this hilarious which it was. But he was laughing moreover for the correct guess he made on the guy.

“Awe, don't pout Mark! What was the guy's name anyway?”

“Taehyung. I forgot his last name though.”

“Typical of you to forget.” Jinyoung pokes fun of Mark purposely to have him yelling at him on the other end of the phone. “What did you guys talk about?”

“He did most of the talking and it was mostly about clothes.”

 _I could tell._ Jinyoung wanted to say but bit his tongue to stop himself. Instead, he opted on asking how the date ended. Which he knew how it all went as well. “I probably shouldn't say this, but our conversation was going nowhere and I was bored out of my mind. Then this kid came out of nowhere pointing to Taehyung’s coat saying he liked it. That got Taehyung to talk about his coat to the kid. Next thing I know the liquid from the bottle of soda the kid was holding comes flying out of the bottle. Splashing onto Taehyung's coat. We ended the date fairly quick after cause he said needed to go home to take the care of the stain or it'll be permanent. I was just glad it was over.” Hearing Mark says that had Jinyoung fist pumping in the air quietly. It was a victory for Jinyoung until it was cut short.

“I just hope my next date coming up this Wednesday would be better than this one.”

“You already have another date set?!” Jinyoung yells on the phone a little too loud before correcting himself. “I mean, that's fast don't you think?” He cannot believe Mark has found another date to go on already.

“I don't know, I guess.” Jinyoung hears a shuffle on his phone probably Mark laying in bed since it was nighttime.

“Do you already have something planned out?” Biting his lip nervously he hopes Mark doesn't find this weird. He needed to know his plan in order to ruin it.

“Since I already went to a cafe for my first date and my second date is on a Wednesday night after class, I figured a date at a restaurant would be nice. I called and made a reservation for two at the restaurant beside the bookstore you always go to.”

“The one that always seems to be full of people?”

“Yeah, hey I got to head to bed now. It's getting late and I have an early class tomorrow. See you tomorrow as always?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Jinyoung says in a daze as Mark bids goodnight. There was some shuffling on the phone until it ends altogether. Pulling his phone away from his ear he places it down beside him in bed. Who would have thought to ruin Mark’s dates was going to be this challenging?

  


Jinyoung was beyond excited to see how Mark’s second date was going to unfold. Just thinking back on what he did had him smiling triumphantly. The idea came to him on a Monday night while he was tossing and turning in bed. Thinking of all the possible way to just end the date for Mark. Then it hit him. Just call the restaurant Mark made his reservation at and cancel it. If they had nowhere to go for dinner maybe they’ll end the date altogether. So the next day as he was left alone at the apartment because Wonpil left early for an early class, he called the restaurant pretending to be Mark and canceled the reservation explaining he had made other plans.

So now Jinyoung was inside his favorite bookstore just casually strolling down the aisle of books. His fingers caressing along the spine of each book. Checking the time on his wristwatch he figures he could walk out the bookstore and “pretend” to pass by the restaurant in hopes of finding a confuse Mark and his date coming out of the restaurant. Making his way to the door he bids goodbye to the owner of the bookstore who he knows. Rubbing his hands together to keep warm from the cold he walks slowly to the restaurant and in perfect timing he sees Mark walking out the restaurant with his brows furrowed as a man dressed in a black moto jacket follows behind him. The guy had all too many piercings in his ear and two distinct moles on his upper left eye. Jinyoung almost choked on his own saliva because he knew the guy Mark was on a date with. _Mark is on a date with the bad boy Im Jaebum?! Their university well-known art student who is a year younger than him?_ He had to do a double take in case he was mistaken. But sure enough, it was Im Jaebum the bad boy art student who rides a motorcycle to school every day. Shaking away his shock Jinyoung muster up his acting skills before speeding his walk to meet up with Mark.

“Mark!” He calls excitedly as the older male looks his way. “I forgot you’re on your date today.” He chuckles, “You’re already done eating?” He pretends not remembering the time Mark had said he made his reservation at.

“Jinyoung, no we didn’t get a chance to eat since my reservation wasn’t found.” Mark frowns slightly as Jaebum body comes into view behind him. “Ah, Jinyoung this is Im Jaebum a student at our university we go to. Jaebum this is Park Jinyoung my best friend.”

Jinyoung was going to pretend the label he put on him did not hurt at all. Feigning a smile he waves at the man. “I know who you are. I’ve seen you a few times in the art department I have class in. Film production?”

“Yeah and I’ve seen you around as well. Journalism?” Jaebum asks back whilst swiping his tongue out to brush his lip piercing on his bottom lip as Jinyoung nods his head. _The guy has a fucking piercing on his lip too._ Jaebum was probably a cool lay back guy. But all Jinyoung knows right now was he hated the man’s gut for going on a date with Mark. But maybe his hatred was because of the jealousy he was holding towards the man. _He_ wasn’t the one on a date with Mark. He couldn’t fathom this matchmaking because Mark and Jaebum was the complete opposite of each other. Mark was even a slightly better match with the first guy he was on a date with thought Jinyoung. Apparently, he must have sensed the hate Jinyoung was emitting off himself because Jaebum narrows his eyes on Jinyoung slightly before it goes away. As if something clicked inside his mind he turns his attention back to Mark. “We’re still going to the place I recommended right?”

Hearing that has Jinyoung ears perking up, that is, if he was a dog, but nonetheless it caught his attention. “You guys are still going out to eat?” This was such a stupid and impolite question because Jinyoung desperately wanted to beat himself up for it. Apparently, though it was just the reaction Jaebum was hoping Jinyoung would give as he smirks only for Jinyoung to see.

“Yeah, you want to come along?” Jaebum asks as Mark raise his eyebrow in confusion.

“Are you sure Jaebum because-” Mark didn’t get to finish his question as Jinyoung nods his head without a doubt.

“That’ll be great, I haven’t eaten my dinner yet as well. I mean, you don’t mind if I come along right Mark?” Jinyoung asks pulling out his puppy dog eyes. Flashing it at Mark as the guy stared at him for a couple of seconds before giving in. “Fantastic! Lead the way Jaebum!” Jinyoung all too excitedly says saddling up Mark’s side to hook his arm around his as Jaebum watched in amusement.

The three of them ended up at a small restaurant slurping up their noodles in silence. Jinyoung could tell this was awkward between the three of them. He did ruin their date by butting in and being the third wheel. But he rather likes it like this and hears everything Mark and Jaebum was talking about. “So the noodles here are good.” Jinyoung says in an attempt to start a conversation again. The first time he tried while they waited for their food ended with short answer replies. Neither Mark or Jaebum really wanted to talk it seemed. Mark probably didn’t talk much because he was angry at Jinyoung for crashing his date or making things even more awkward then it was before. Jaebum on the other hand, as Jinyoung suspects, wanted to keep his answer short just to see how the awkwardness would grow. An amuse smile always hanging on his face as he looks from Mark and Jinyoung who was sitting beside each other across from him.

“You think so?” Jaebum answers back with a question and again with that amused smile.

“The noodles are just the right texture. Chewy and soft.” Jinyoung wasn’t a food expert, but he knew good food when he ate it. And the place Jaebum brought them to was exceptional. Just then Jaebum excuse himself to go to the restroom leaving Mark and Jinyoung alone at the table. Right, when Jaebum disappeared from view Mark turns to his best friend hissing at him as he spoke.

“ _What_ are you _doing_?” Mark asks as Jinyoung took another mouthful of noodle to his mouth. Chewing before swallowing Jinyoung raises an eyebrow up in question. He knew what Mark was asking but needed to play all innocent. “Jinyoung you’re intervening with my date.” His best friend says bluntly.

“But Jaebum says it was okay to come along and I’m hungry as well since I haven’t eaten dinner.”

“ _Jinyoung_.” Mark calls sternly narrowing his eyes on the male.

“Alright, I’m sorry for interrupting your date even though it was unintentional.” _Unintentional. Right…_ But hearing that seemed to satisfy Mark as he turns his attention back to his food.

“Just promise me you’re not going to crash my dates again.”

“Promise.”

By the end of the whole ordeal, Mark seemed the most eager to leave as he grabs his coat behind his chair. Jinyoung follows suit thinking he’ll be walking Mark back to his apartment when he noticed the older male walking to stand beside Jaebum. “I’m going to hang out with Jaebum a little bit longer. He can take me back home as well so you don’t have to worry Jinyoung.” The older informs staring at Jinyoung to leave them alone from now on. Swallowing his protest Jinyoung could only nod his head as he watched Mark and Jaebum walk out the restaurant. Just when Jinyoung thought those two had left leaving him to wallow in his sadness the door to the restaurant opened again. Looking up he hadn’t expected Jaebum to be walking back inside the restaurant towards him.

“I forgot my phone on the table.” Jaebum explains grabbing his phone and pocketing it. Turning around to walk away he stops himself to look back at Jinyoung. “You know, you should just confess to him how you feel.” Hearing Jaebum’s words shocked Jinyoung immobilizing him to speak. He could not believe Im Jaebum had figured out Jinyoung was in love with his best friend. Was he being really obvious to how he felt towards Mark? Does this mean Mark would figure out eventually he liked him? But he wasn’t showing any sign that he was catching on to Jinyoung’s feelings at all. Shaking these thoughts away he heads home feeling full but his heart empty of love.

As bedtime rolled around Jinyoung didn’t bother to call Mark and see how his date with Jaebum had ended. However, not having Jinyoung called him prompted the older to phone him. Jinyoung groans in bed after looking at the caller id on his phone. He really didn’t want Mark giving him another earful of ruining his date and possibly painting a visual image of how his date ended. Being the best friend he was though, he picked up the call a few seconds after it rung.

“Hello?” He asks groggily.

“You’re asleep already?” Mark asks.

“No, I was reading a book. Yes, Mark, I was sleeping it’s twelve at midnight. I have an early class tomorrow.”

“Sorry.” Came the reply from Mark as silence ensued next. Jinyoung had a feeling Mark was waiting for him to ask about how the rest of his date went. Sighing quietly Jinyoung gave in to the request.

“So,” shifting to lay on his side, “how did the rest of the night go?”

“It went okay, awkward still even after the meal. We made small talk but that was it. He did ask me something weird.” The last sentence had Jinyoung’s stomach did a little squeeze. He was actually afraid to ask what Jaebum had asked Mark. Did it have something to do with him? Did he ask Mark if he knew Jinyoung was in love with him?

“What-what did he asked?” Jinyoung stammers as his heart picked up its pace.

“He asked me what I thought of you.”

“What you thought me of me?” Echoing the question seconds later Jinyoung fakes a chuckle, “What does he mean ‘What you think of me?’ I’m your best friend obviously.”

“That’s what I said too.” Mark says his tone serious. Jinyoung sense he wanted to say more but something was stopping him.

“Um,” Jinyoung was at a loss for words, this was the first time he ever felt uncomfortable with Mark. “So I guess you're not going on a second date with Jaebum?”

“No, he's cool but I think we're better off as friends.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Jinyoung did sympathize with Mark. Afterall, he was only trying to find his soulmate. “So are you going on another date soon?”

“Probably not, I haven’t found myself another date to go on yet.” That was a relief, Jinyoung could rest for awhile and maybe hang out with Mark like before all this whole ordeal of dates started. Talking a bit more the both of them eventually ended their conversation. Bidding good night and promising to see each other in the morning.

  


_Jackson Wang. I am literally going to murder him the next time I see him._ Jinyoung seethes with hatred. Mark’s flatmate had to go above and beyond and find him another date to go on just three days after his second one. Jinyoung actually thought Mark was starting to forget about the whole thing as he hadn't mentioned anything about it the last three days. Until Jackson had to go and pester him about going on a date with one of his dongsaeng. Saying how he believes this guy is a match made in heaven with Mark. _Um, wrong Mr. Jackson Wang! I’m his match made in heaven!_ Jinyoung wanted to scream at the two male before him that day. Mark was reluctant and hesitant in saying yes. But because Jackson made such a compelling case Mark agreed to Jinyoung displeasure. The guy even went through all the trouble to plan Mark’s date. Of course, the exercise enthusiastic planned a date involving riding bikes.

So with a lot of displeasure and guilt the night before Mark’s date he went to Mark’s apartment. His bike was locked outside secured from anyone from stealing it. Looking around to make sure no one was around Jinyoung poked a hole in each of the wheels. Groaning as he watched the wheels slowly deflate he couldn’t believe he’s doing this. Those two wheels he’s deflating was actually his own birthday gift to Mark and they were the good expensive one too. He saved up for this gifts. After months as a measly college student to give Mark this present because the older loved outdoor adventures, unlike Jinyoung who preferred staying at home reading. Once the wheels were deflated Jinyoung lifted his hoodie over his head to dash back down the street into the night.

The next morning as Jinyoung was scooping cereal into his mouth his phone vibrated on the table beside him. He instantly picked it up as the incoming call was from Mark. Once again Wonpil was sitting across from Jinyoung with his own bowl of cereal in front of him as well as his phone looking through his social media. “Jinyoung, I think I’m cursed or something.” Mark’s tone cuts through the other line.

“What do you mean?” He asks as he munches on his cereal in his mouth before taking in another spoonful.

“I literally have the shittest luck when it comes to dates. Everything always goes _wrong_.” The older answers back annoyed.

“What happened _this_ time?”

“Someone decided to be funny and poked holes on my bicycle wheels. Now I can’t go on my date with Youngjae.”

“What? Some people can be so cruel...you can’t trust anyone in this world anymore.” If Mark was sitting in front Jinyoung then he would have surely noticed the fake act he was putting up. But he wasn’t so everything through the phone sounded genuine especially from his best friend. Wonpil, however, who witnessed Jinyoung fake act of putting his free hand up over his chest in shock rolled his eyes. His friend was beyond the point in trying to reasoning him to stop anymore. Once Jinyoung had his mindset there really is no turning back.

“Yeah, I bet it was someone who was drunk off their butt last night who-wait hold on Jinyoung I’m getting an incoming call from Youngjae.” Jinyoung was put on hold before the younger could say anything. With a pout, Jinyoung waited patiently on the phone as he could feel Wonpil judging him.

“What?” Jinyoung questions innocently.

“You deflated Mark’s wheels so he couldn’t go bike riding with his date today? Are you out of your mind?” Arching an eyebrow up he crosses his arms across his chest.

“I’m just trying to prevent him from going. Is that wrong?” Jinyoung squirms in his seat feeling intimidated by his close friend.

“Until how long though Jinyoung? Mark’s probably going to continue to go on hundreds of date. You can’t ruin them all. You’re better than that.” Silence infused the room as Jinyoung sat in silence as Wonpil words seem to sink into his head. His close friend was right, he can’t continue to ruin Mark’s date. He’ll eventually know something is up and Jinyoung was Mark’s _best friend_. He said he was going to support Mark on finding the ‘one’ not preventing him from doing so. Sighing admitting defeat a thin smile showcase on his face.

“Fine, I’ll stop-” Just as he spoke Mark’s voice comes back on the line shutting Jinyoung up from further speaking.

“Good news Jinyoung! Youngjae decided since we can’t ride our bikes anymore we could do some hiking instead. So the date is on after all. I’ll call you tonight to let you know how it goes!” Bidding goodbye in a cherry voice the line ends as Jinyoung glares at Wonpil as if he wronged him.

“Jinyoung, no don’t you even think about-”

“I’ll stop ruining Mark’s date after this _one_.” Jinyoung says as Wonpil sighs exasperatingly.

“But you hate the outdoors nonetheless hiking.”

“I don’t care, I’m still going to go.” Jinyoung says like a spoiled child.

“Jinyoung-”

“Fine, I won’t ruin their date but spy on them instead. Happy?”

“....”

“If you don’t want me to go that badly and fear I’m going to turn back on my words then you can come along. I won’t do anything that irrational geesh, have a little faith in me.”

“Says the guy who used a kid and practically taught him something bad!”

“Hey, that was one time and that kid was not innocent. He negotiated with me pretty darn well and got twelve dollars from my wallet. Besides I warned him not to do it again on anybody.” Jinyoung defends himself lifting his chin slightly upward. After a few seconds of silence, Jinyoung glances at Wonpil. “So are you coming or what?”

“I can’t believe I’m actually coming along with your ridiculous plan.” Wonpil mutters but loud enough for his flatmate to hear.  
“It’s not ridiculous.”

“Whatever, you should just confess to Mark and ask him out like a real human being.”

Jinyoung couldn’t quite straight up ask Mark where Youngjae and he were going to hike. Nope because Mark would definitely ask if Jinyoung was planning on third wheeling again. And he had _promised_ not to do that again. So he resorted to asking Jackson who was all too eager to give to Jinyoung after a little white lie he told about wanting to _actually_ try exercising outdoor once spring was here. Jackson being so cooperative had Jinyoung considering not murdering the guy since last. Wearing his warmest jacket, scarf, and black mask once more to hide his face and the cold he heads out his room. Wonpil was already waiting by the front door sporting his own thick jacket, scarf, and a backpack to carry their bottle of water.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” Wonpil gestures towards Jinyoung’s face noticing the black cloth.

“To keep me warm and from being discovered.”

His flatmate disagrees, whining for him to take it off. “You just look like a total creep and stalker. Take it off Jinyoung.” With a scoff but listening to his friend he takes it off and tosses it to the coffee table in the living room.

“Ready?” He asks as Wonpil gave him a stern nod obviously still pissed at him. Putting on his normal running shoes he reaches for the doorknob when Wonpil questions him again.

“You’re not going to wear hiking shoes or something?”

Rolling his eyes, “Wonpil I don’t do many outdoor sports. So I won’t have hiking shoes even if I wanted to wear them right now.”

Raising his hands in surrender, “Sorry for asking just wanted you to wear the appropriate shoes because it can be dangerous.”

That had Jinyoung breaking into a small grateful smile at Wonpil for being so caring after Jinyoung had been so unkind to him. “Thank you for trying to look out for me and for coming along. But we got to hurry. We have less than an hour and a half before Mark’s date starts and we’re going to lose him.”

“I am not even going to ask how you know that my friend.” Wonpil says closing the apartment door behind him.

  


Groaning Jinyoung bends down slightly to massage his thighs. They were killing him, he also noted how much exercise he needs to start doing to keep his body in shape. Following behind Mark and Youngjae on their hike was torture. These two were already walking significantly slow already, but they had to stop every ten minutes to enjoy the view. There was literally nothing to enjoy in Jinyoung’s point of view. Not at this period of time at least because it’s winter. The sky is grey, it’s windy and cold, and all the flowers aren’t even out. So yeah, nothing to enjoy. This reminds Jinyoung all the reasons why he wasn’t an outdoor person in the first place.

Wonpil shivers beside him as he stood to be a loyal friend. Hiking along with Jinyoung in this cold to spy on Mark and his date. Puffing out a cloud of smoke he taps Wonpil on the shoulder signaling to him Mark and his date was on the move once more. How long was Jinyoung planning on doing this for? Until Mark and Youngjae finish with their hike? Possibly?

“Mom there are two people behind that bush!” A little boy about six years old calls out to his mom pointing in the direction Jinyoung and Wonpil was hiding behind. That drew the mom’s attention as Jinyoung pulls Wonpil further behind the bush to hide as Mark turns toward his direction as well. If Mark discovers Jinyoung all because of that little kid he was dead meat.

“What are you talking about hon?” The mom asks finding nothing of what her son mentioned earlier.

“But they were there…”

Releasing a breath of relief he was holding Wonpil glares at him. Obviously stating an ‘I told you this was dangerous and stupid’ telepathically. Waiting a minute or two Jinyoung leans back forward to check on Mark and Youngjae. Those two had started walking again, but not far away enough that Jinyoung couldn’t catch up to easily. Motioning for Wonpil to get a move on to start walking Wonpil sighs. “Sooner or later we’re gonna get caught.” Ignoring his friend Jinyoung picks up his speed as Wonpil follows suit.

“How much longer are we going to follow them?” Wonpil whines finally losing his patience with Jinyoung. His legs are sore and tired from walking for an hour and a half nonstop. He’s pretty sure Jinyoung’s legs aren’t any better. Jinyoung response in return was the silent treatment being too absorbed in watching Mark laughing at something Youngjae had said. His head thrown back slightly as he bares his pretty white teeth with his canine teeth showing. His fingers curled up into a fist out of irritation. He hates to see the older male enjoying this date way too much. Jackson Wang better not be fucking right that this Youngjae guy is Mark’s match. Because he was going to be fucking piss and punch the guy the next time he sees him even if he did help him earlier without knowing. “Our water supply is getting low too.” Wonpil speaks up again breaking Jinyoung from his train of thoughts.

Releasing a defeated sigh he turns to look at his close friend who’s been trying to get his attention since forever. Jinyoung has just now noticed the disheveled hair his friend has been sporting thanks to the wind that became stronger as they continued to hike. As well as the reddish nose from the cold. His eyes soften feeling guilty for dragging his friend into this. This was his own problem, he was too scared to confess to Mark and even more afraid of the answer the older male was going to give. But like Wonpil had said many times before, maybe it was time to stop. If he can’t confess to Mark then he had to give up and support the older male a hundred percent. No more ruining his dates.

“Let’s go home.” Jinyoung says softly leaving Wonpil all too happy. Forgetting they were supposed to be quiet he let out a loud exclaim of gratefulness.

“Yes! Thank goodness!” Wonpil whoops smacking his mouth shut with both of his hands realizing his mistake.

“Wonpil!” Jinyoung hisses back quietly his eyes burning with disapproval.

“I’m sorry!” Wonpil mouths quietly when they both hear a twig snap.

“Wonpil?” Mark asks as his eyes lands on Jinyoung’s backside of the body, “Jinyoung?”

“Shit,” Jinyoung whispers in alarm looking at Wonpil whose eyes dilated slightly in a panic, “ _run_!” He whispers loud enough for only Wonpil to hear who immediately turns on his heels to run back where they came from with Jinyoung right behind him.

“Yah! Kim Wonpil! Park Jinyoung! Stop right there!” Mark calls after them. Jinyoung can hear the quick footsteps catching up with him. Turning his head around to look, that was the mistake he made as his right foot didn’t land on the ground correctly. Twisting his right ankle the pain shoots up his leg causing him to lose power on that foot. Yelling out as he falls to the ground he clutches his right ankle as Wonpil stops running to look behind him to see Jinyoung on the floor.

“Jinyoung!” Jinyoung hears Mark calls and within seconds he was kneeling beside him. Checking all over Jinyoung’s body beside the ankle Jinyoung was clutching onto. Wonpil showed up seconds later with a concerned look as he kneels on the other side of Jinyoung. “What were you _thinking_ running away from me? Especially wearing _non_ hiking shoes?!” Mark roars in anger taking off Jinyoung’s running shoe and sock to see a bit redness showing around the ankle. It was already starting to swell. Jinyoung flinches not from the pain but in fear of the tone Mark was using. Keeping quiet as the older male lectures on about his stupidity and carelessness. “What are you even doing here?”

“We were going on a hike.” Wonpil tries to lie for Jinyoung as Mark spared a glare at him shutting him up.

“You and I both know Jinyoung is not an outdoor person. So what’s the deal? I want the _truth_ Jinyoung.” Mark turns his attention back to Jinyoung. Glancing up to look at Mark who was clearly still angry then at Wonpil who was giving him an encouraging smile he looks back at Mark. With a grim smile, _I guess the jig is up_.

“I was spying on you and your date.”

“Jinyoung I told you not to third wheel-”

“No, just listen Mark. I should have been honest with you from the beginning when you said you were going to go on dates. I hated the fact that you were going on it to find the ‘one’. I wanted to ruin every single date you were going to go on just so you don’t find _him_.”

“I don’t understand.” Mark says brows scrunch together in confusion.

“Mark I-”

“Is everything okay here Mark hyung?” A voice Jinyoung doesn’t recognize cuts in. Looking behind Mark it was Youngjae. Turning around and looking up to face Youngjae, Mark nods his head.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Youngjae is it okay if we just end the date here? My friend here, Jinyoung, twisted his ankle while hiking on the same trail as us.”

“Oh, that’s fine Mark hyung! It’s nice to meet you Jinyoung and sorry about your ankle.” Youngjae says as his eyes grow into worry. The male was sincere and concern for Jinyoung. Making Jinyoung feel guilty for cutting Mark and Youngjae’s date short. The guy was actually really nice and bubbly. Someone Mark would obviously enjoy hanging around.

“Thanks, Youngjae. Um, this is also Kim Wonpil my other friend who was hiking with Jinyoung. Is it okay if you head down the hiking trail with him and perhaps leave with him as well?”

“That’s fine. I had a lot of fun Mark hyung. I’ll make sure you can meet CoCo the next time we meet up.” Bidding goodbye to Mark as Wonpil pats on Jinyoung’s shoulder who gets up from his kneeling position. Jinyoung can hear Youngjae introducing himself to Wonpil as the both of them made their way down the hiking trail.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Mark warns as Jinyoung gulps down his saliva before nodding his head slowly in understanding.

Jinyoung ended up on Mark’s back as the older male was giving him a piggyback ride while walking back down the hiking trail. Jinyoung has his arms wrapped securely around Mark’s neck as his head rests on his right arm with Mark’s face inches away from him from the left. Mark was making sure he was holding onto Jinyoung’s leg and not hitting Jinyoung’s right foot into anything. The silence was deafening as none of them wanted to speak just yet.

“Jinyoung, what exactly is going through your head?” Mark decided to finally speak up slowing down their walk.

“That this piggyback ride is nice.” Jinyoung decides to throw in some playfulness.

“ _Jinyoung_ ,” Mark warns.

“Okay, fine. I love you.”

That had Mark halting his steps in shock.

“What?”

“You asked me what is going through my head right now and I answered. I love you. I love you so fucking much Mark Tuan. I liked you since we both came out to each other.” Jinyoung confessed it felt so good to finally say those words that had always been on the tip of his tongue.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Mark response came out as a whisper.

Tightening his grip around Mark’s neck a little bit more, but not enough to choke the guy he sighs. Remembering all those hints he gave but was never returned. “I gave you so many nonsubtle hints that I liked you throughout our years together. But you never seem to pick up on it. So I thought maybe you just don’t _feel_ the same way I did. And maybe I was right. Afterall, you decided to go on dates to find the ‘one’.”

“I-”

“It’s okay Mark, hey, I have another confession to make. I sabotaged your other two dates beside this one. I’m sorry.”

“Jin-”

“I paid a kid to spill soda on your first date.”

“Jin-”

“I called that one restaurant and pretended to be you and canceled your reservation. As well as purposely becoming the third wheel on your date with Jaebum.”

“Park Jin-”

“I poked holes on your bicycle wheels so you wouldn’t be able to go bike riding with Youngjae today.”

“Yah! Park Jinyoung listen to me will you?!” Mark exclaims tired of Jinyoung cutting him off. “I have a confession to make as well.” Picking up on his walk once more Mark gathered his thoughts. “I never really did pick up on your hints. But it’s not like I had never fallen in love with you as well. Because I have and to be honest I still am. I was just too afraid to confess because what happens if you didn’t _feel_ the same way I do as well? What will happen to our friendship? I can’t lose you Jinyoungie. So because of my fear, I pushed my feelings for you deep down and hoped it went away. But during these few weeks going on dates, I keep having these thoughts pop up in my head.” Taking a breather Mark continued on with his speech as Jinyoung stayed quiet listening to every single word he was saying. “Jinyoungie would never wear that leopard pattern coat. Jinyoungie would probably laugh finding this scenario funny if this kid spills soda on him. Jinyoungie would probably demand to see the manager and get us a table to dine in. Jinyoungie would rather prefer eating sashimi then noodles. Jinyoungie would rather stay at home and read a book then go hiking. Jinyoungie, Jinyoungie, _Jinyoungie_ . Your name kept popping up in my head without me thinking. And when you crashed my date with Jaebum I was angry at first that you did. But then I realized I was more angry at the fact that my thoughts of you popped up ten folds that night. I constantly kept comparing you to the other guys I was going on a date with. You never left my mind and quite frankly I knew even before agreeing to go on dates to find the ‘one’ that it wasn’t going to be possible because I already _have_ . I was just too damn scared to admit to myself that _you_ are the ‘one’ for me Jinyoungie.”

“And that night when I hung out with Jaebum when I told you he asked me what I thought of you and I answered my best friend, I never told you this, but he asked me “Are you sure?” He told me it’s okay to be honest with myself because he’s sure someone feels the same way just as me.”

“Mark put me down.”

“But your ankle.”

“I don’t care, I can stand on one foot for all I care right now. Now put me down.”

Reluctant at first, Mark gives in and slowly and carefully place Jinyoung back down on the ground. Turning around to face him Mark doesn’t get a chance to react as Jinyoung pulls Mark forward for a searing kiss. Startle by the movement Mark collected himself and was just as eager to return the kiss. Grabbing Jinyoung by the arms to pull him closer. Pulling apart with just inches away from each other faces both male was sporting light pink cheeks.

“You’re the ‘one’ for me as well Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung whispers feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

Grinning from cheek to cheek Mark flashes Jinyoung his famous smile showcasing his canine teeth. “Good because I love you too Park Jinyoung.”

  


“What is _this_ I’m seeing?!” Jackson cries out in happiness as he closes his apartment door behind him. Jinyoung was sitting on his couch as usual, but this time Mark’s head wasn’t lying on Jinyoung’s lap. He was sitting _on_ Jinyoung’s lap. Head in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. Mark was quick to bury his face in Jinyoung’s neck to hide from his flatmate. He was embarrassed for being caught in this position with Jinyoung since he hadn’t told Jackson he was Jinyoung’s boyfriend.

“Shut up, Jackson Wang. You’re embarrassing my boyfriend.” Jinyoung announces without a hint of embarrassment for being caught, unlike Mark. His right foot on top of a coffee table with an ice pack over it.

“ _Boyfriend_?!” Jackson screams dropping his bag on the floor as he scampers to stand closer in front of Mark and Jinyoung. “When did this happen? Did my fucking plan actually work to get you guys together?!”

“What plan?” Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow up as Mark comes out from his hiding spot.

“My genius plan to get one of you guys to make a move and the other to realize their feelings!” Jackson answers proudly breaking out into a huge grin before letting out his hyena laugh. “I’m a fucking genius!” He continues to praise himself as he turns around to walk into his room forgetting about his bag still on the floor.

“What was that?” Mark murmurs still trying to grasp Jackson’s so-called plan.

“I don’t know, but I guess we have to thank him?” Looking down to meet Mark’s gaze who was breaking out into a grin the older male gave a short nod of his head.

“I guess so.” He says before going in for a kiss which Jinyoung returns all too fervently.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 with a new markjin oneshot fanfic & it's 10K! ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for any grammatical errors. Comments are most welcome & let me know what you think!  
> Don't forget to check out GOT7's new song 'Look' & stream it! You won't be disappointed!


End file.
